


Remembering Ohio

by darkandtwisted (eriklehnsherrsangel)



Category: Heroes - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-28
Updated: 2008-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriklehnsherrsangel/pseuds/darkandtwisted





	Remembering Ohio

**Title:** Remembering Ohio  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural/Heroes  
 **Characters:** Dean Winchester, Elle Bishop  
 **Word Count:** 433  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Disclaimer:** Both boys belong Kripke. Elle belongs to Kring. I don't own 'em.  
 **Warning:** N/A  


She’d heard rumors. Two boys had been thrown into one of the rooms in the Company. Where she, herself, had stayed for a short period of time. But she’d always been able to come and go as she pleased. The names of the two brought in seemed familiar but she couldn’t place it. Winchester… she’d heard that name before. Just as she’d heard the name Sam and Dean before. Against the wishes of her father she goes to visit them.

“What’s this, the welcoming committee?”

Elle smirks staring into the green eyes of the handsome man before her. “You could say that.”

There was something about the blonde Dean couldn’t quite place and he didn’t like that. Getting up he circles her smirking since she wasn’t letting him at her back. This girl had street smarts. Or something very similar to it… actually, he wasn’t sure what the hell it was.

It hit her like a ton of bricks… back in Ohio… she’d gone there for a while… had run into… “Dean…”

What the fuck?! How did she…? Oh, right. She must’ve read it in a file somewhere. That wouldn’t surprise him none. He’d been so lost in thought that he’d forgotten about her up till he felt that jolt of electricity hit him and he jumps back. “Holy hell woman!”

“Aww… you can’t say you didn’t like it.”

“I don’t like being shocked! I’ve had enough of being shocked. And how the hell did you do that? You’re not…” He pauses for a moment. “Christo.”

She raises a slight brow at that. “Right… okay then, Winchester. Maybe you just…” With those words she gives him another jolt making him jump a bit.

“Damnit, Elle!” He growls the name seeming to come out of nowhere making him blink.

“There he is…” She chuckles before going over and wrapping arms around his neck and before he can protest kisses him good and hard, nails trailing lightly down the back of his neck. “Knew that little charge would make you remember.”

“Right, psycho girl… Ohio… electricity… a night of… oh fuck…” He murmurs kissing her back as he feels another small electric charge go through him. But this time at the base of his neck hitting a sensitive nerve… more like one that would turn you on.

The blonde smirks a bit. “We might get to that if you’re a good boy…” Standing there the room falls into silence before she speaks up again but in a near whisper. “Grab your brother… I’m getting you out of here…” Even if it cost her, her life.  



End file.
